Summer Getaway turned FOREVER
by AnnaWeasley-HP
Summary: Anna Marie Swan has a tough summer, goes to her cousin's, Bella,house to help out with the wedding. Jacob sees her and imprints. What will happen when Edward and Jacob have to spend time together because of the ones they love? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is kind of a set up chapter. I'm really new at this kind of stuff, so please respect that. I would appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own Anna Marie, Amelia, and their parents.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I, Anna Marie Swan, am in love with a werewolf and my cousin/best friend forever, Bella, is married to a vampire and it's only a matter of days until she will be one too. Is there anyone in my life that isn't some mythical creature straight out of some fairytale?

Well..., here's my story. It all started on my "Sweet Sixteen." I turned 16 all right, but it sure wasn't sweet ... or anywhere near it.

* * *

I woke up with an amazing feeling this morning. Summer ended last week and today was the day that everyone (or at least every girl) looks forward to- my 16th birthday! I had made a list of everything I wanted to do today, but before I got started crossing things off, I really needed to take a shower and, judging from the sounds coming from my stomach, I should probably get some breakfast. I was in and out of the shower in 20 min. then rushed to my room to find a supercute outfit to wear. After trying on at least 10 different outfits, I decided on a pink tube top with a light blue long-sleeved half jacket (**A/N: aka it only goes from shoulders down to a little above the elbow**) that ties in the front and my favorite denim mini-skirt. I brushed my shoulder length brown hair into a half-ponytail held back with a hairtie and a clip-I was not letting my hair be a pain and falling out from too much movement today. I twirled around a couple of times in front of my mirror to make sure everything looked perfect. Finally satisfied, I went and headed downstairs with a sigh.

"Happy Birthday, Anna!" shouted my mom, dad, and little sister at the same time.

"Thanks guys!" I replied, blushing a little. Blushing seems to run in the girls of our family. I mean, my sister, my cousin Bella, and I all are extremely easy blushers.

"Now, what would the birthday girl like for breakfast on this special day?" asked Dad.

I thought about it for a few minutes while going to find a stool at the bar/counter to sit in. "hmm...Chocolate Chip waffles!"

"Ok." Dad went to work pulling the ingredients out of the fridge.

"But, that's what I want on _my_ birthday." My 8 year-old sister, Amelia, said with a yawn. I always thought that little kids were the ones that were supposed to have so much energy in the mornings, but in my family it's actually the opposite. I, the teenager, was the one awake at 9 in the morning ready to face the day on a Saturday and Amelia was the one that stayed in bed 'til 11 or so. I guess my parents had woken her up while I was in the shower so she wouldn't miss the special breakfast. Amelia was, as some people call her, my mini-me except that, instead of the dark blue eyes that I shared with mom and dad, her eyes are hazel like our grandmother on dad's side.

"It's ok, sleepyhead, Dad can make them for your birthday, too." reassured Mom.

The waffles were done, so everyone stopped talking, grabbed a plate, and started eating. I

finished first, as always.

"I'm going to go see a movie and then get some lunch with Chase. The movie starts at 10:30, so he's going to pick me up in about half an hour." Chase was the best boyfriend a girl could have. We started going out at the beginning of this past school year, 10th grade. He was my first boyfriend and he made the year really special. Hopefully our relationship will survive the summer.

It seemed like the 30 min. took an hour, but finally the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, running down the stairs from my room with my shoes in my hand. I knew that if I wore them, I would most likely fall and ruin my whole outfit. I got to the door and opened it to find my amazing, 6 ft, blond hair, brown eyed boyfriend already tan from his family's beach vacation this past weekend.

"Wow, you obviously got some sun this weekend. Hold on a sec while I put on my shoes." I said ushering Chase inside then plopping onto the chair by the door to slide my feet into my wedge flip-flops that made me about an inch taller. Unfortunately, that only made me 5'4½"-height doesn't run in the family.

"Yeah. I spent most of my time either on the beach watching my baby brother or in the waves trying out my new boogie board."

"Cool. You ready?" I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door to his car. He had turned 16 a while ago, so he had his licence and could drive us to the movie theater by himself.

We arrived at the theater, got our tickets, and due to the long line at the sale counter, slipped into our seats just in time. The last preview was just starting. I settled myself in for a good, two hour movie. I didn't want the movie to end. It seemed like it had just started when the end credits started to roll. I flipped out my cell to check the time and, sure enough, it was 12:30.

"Where to for lunch?" asked Chase.

"I'm kinda in the mood for Applebees. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm up for whatever. Besides, it's your birthday, so you get to pick."

I didn't notice it then, but I'm sure now that when we pulled into the parking lot, Chase seemed a little nervous, not as at ease as he usually is.

"How many?" asked the hostess with a smile that I could tell was fake.

"Just 2. Long day?" I replied with an apologetic smile.

"You have no idea. Follow me."

She led us through the crowded restaurant to a booth towards the back by a window. She gave us our menus and assured us that a waiter would be with us shortly. I absentmindedly flipped through the menu, already knowing what I was going to order- my usual basket of popcorn shrimp and fries. Chase, on the other hand, was actually looking at the menu. He looked like he was trying to decide between two dishes. I couldn't tell what because it was abnormally quiet. I should have figured something was up. He finally looked like he decided by the time the waiter showed up to take drink orders.

"I am so sorry for the wait. What can I get for you to drink? You're probably all ready to order your food, so I can take that as well."

"It's ok." I replied. "It's really busy. I'll have a Dr. Pepper to drink and I'd like the popcorn shrimp basket."

"I'll have a coke and the riblets platter." Chase answered handing our menus to the waiter.

"Do you feel any older?" Chase asked teasingly after the waiter left.

"No, not really. Do you ever feel older on your birthdays?"

"Good point. Oh, by the way, I got you something."

"Really!? What is it?" my voice going high pitched on the last part of 'really', but then going mostly back to normal by the end of the question.

"Do you think I'm just going to tell you?" he asked handing me an envelope. "Open it."

'_A CARD? IT'S MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY AND ALL HE GETS ME IS A CARD? OR MAYBE EVEN A GIFT CARD?'_ I thought angrily before opening it, but still keeping a smile on my face, not wanting to give away my disappointment. I ripped open the top of the envelope, pulled out the card, and, sure enough, inside the card was a gift card. I admit, the card was really sweet and funny and the gift card was one of those that can be used anywhere, but still, you'd think that he would know me enough to actually get something. He was able to get me something good for other holidays, such as for Christmas, he got me a cute necklace and for Valentines Day, he got me a pair of earrings and a matching bracelet, but on my birthday all he get me is a gift card. Now I knew something was up.

"Um...thanks." I said faking a smile, keeping my reply short, not knowing if I could trust my voice enough to not give me away.

"You're welcome."

Then we sat in uncomfortable silence waiting on the food. It couldn't have come any sooner. I shot the waiter a grateful smile, then started eating. Chase seemed to do the same. Several times I tried to break the silence, but it never really worked.

I was done and Chase was just finishing up, when he looked like he wanted to say something. He kept opening his mouth, taking a breath, but just to decide against saying anything and take another bite to eat. He did this several times before I got fed up.

"Did you want to say something?" I asked, trying to get him to actually speak.

"Umm..yeah...I'm not sure how to word this, but I don't really want to go out with you anymore. Hanging out with you is fun and all, but I don't really like you that way anymore. I'm sorry to do this to you on your birthday and all,"this is about the point when I couldn't take it anymore and started crying. " but I'd rather not drag this out any longer than it needs to. I came to this decision at the beach and."

"Oh, so you met someone else?" I interrupted. "Is that it? Well, I hope you're happy." I almost yelled this last part, getting up from the table and running out of the restaurant. I almost fell three times trying to get out of the way of people going back to their seats, but luckily I somehow managed to keep my balance. The restaurant was only two blocks from my best friends house, so I walked/ran over so she could give me a ride home- I was not getting a ride home from Chase, even if he offered.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, putting me on story/author alerts, and fav story/author lists! It made me happy and want to write the next chapter, so here it is. I don't think it's as good as the last one, but you can decide that for yourself.**

**R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, but** **I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own Anna Marie, Amelia, their parents, and Chase, and other random relatives of the Swans that aren't in the Twilight series aka I don't own Bella, Charlie, Renee, or Phil.**

Chapter 2

I got to my best friend's house, rang the doorbell, and she answered very quickly. I explained what happened, she grabbed her car keys, and she drove me home.

"I'm home." I called.

"We're in the living room watching tv. Come tell us about your date." called Dad.

I walked slowly, kind of dragging my feet to the living room and plopped down onto my favorite spot on the couch.

"Not good, huh, sweetie. Usually you're bouncing off the walls after a date. Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather not?" Mom generally picked up on these things and she knows when not to push it.

"To be completely honest, I'd rather not talk about it right now. Can we talk tomorrow? I'd like to not think about it right now."

"Ooo! I have an idea! Let's open presents! Open mine first!...Please?!" That's why I love my little sister. She's so cute sometimes and she'll bring my mood way up.

"That actually sounds good. Where are they?"

"Don't worry. I'll get them." Amelia jumped up out of her chair, ran upstairs, and within a minute she was attempting to carry more gifts down the stairs than any member of our family should try.

"Are you sure you can handle all of those? I can help. I don't want you to trip like I would and drop all of them."

"If you hadn't noticed, I have much better balance than you and cousin Bella. I won't drop them. I promise."

"I guess you're right."

She made it down the stairs without incident and placed them nicely on the coffee table in front of me. I counted up the packages and there were 11. I guess the rest of my relatives mailed them here and I just didn't notice when they arrived.

"Open this one first!" Amelia had picked up one of the bags and was thrusting it towards me.

I smiled and proceeded to open it. Aww...she got me the new Coldplay cd I wanted. That's so sweet of her. She continued to hand me presents and I continued to open them until they were all gone. In total I got the cd from her, two books from a mystery series that I started reading from Mom and Dad, a shirt and skirt from Grandma and Grandpa, matching necklace and bracelet from Gran and Gramps, a Switchfoot band t-shirt from Bella and Edward, her fiancee, a Relient K poster from an Alice Cullen, and a bunch of earrings from Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee and Uncle Phil, Uncle Charlie's obviously packaged separately. I loved all of my presents. They totally got my mind off of Chase for the moment. I'm still wondering about that gift from Alice, though. I'm assuming she's related to Edward, but why would she want to get me a present? I've never even met her. How did she even know my birthday or that I even liked, or more like love, Relient K?

"I'm gonna take these up to my room. Is there anything that I can use to put up the poster with?" I asked while gathering up my stuff.

"One second. I'll go get it." called Dad as he walked towards the supply office. He looked around, opening drawers and cabinets at random. He finally found it in the last drawer he looked in, which was a top drawer in the far corner of the room and very hard to get to. "Of course it would be in that drawer." He exclaimed, slightly annoyed as he walked over to me.

"Thanks, Dad."

I walked up to my room and started putting everything away. The shirts in this drawer, the skirt in the closet, the jewelry on my dresser, the books on the shelf with the rest from the series, and the cd in my computer to start uploading the tracks onto iTunes. I put up the poster in one of the last remaining spots on the wall. I finished all of this quickly, so I soon had nothing to occupy my mind with. No more distractions. Now my mind was free to wander and think about Chase. I hit the play button on iTunes, so that, not only would it be uploading the songs, but I could listen as well.

I laid on my bed and tried to focus on the lyrics of the songs. That kept my attention until I had heard all of the songs, so that was only a few minutes less that an hour. I had it on repeat, so once it reached the end it kept playing. The songs had an awesome sound and feel to them. They were different than Coldplay's past cds, but they were still amazing. Unfortunately, that train of thought brought Chase along with it. Chase had been the one to introduce me to Coldplay, made me really like them. Luckily my door was closed and the music was up pretty loud because tears started streaming down my face like they did when I was running out of the restaurant. I don't know how long I laid there crying, but I soon fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, I looked at my clock and it read 8:30pm. Great. I slept through dinner. My stomach gave a growl, so I decided to head downstairs to try and find something to eat.

"Hey, Anna." called Mom sweetly when she saw me on the stairs. "We saw you were sleeping, so we decided not to wake you for dinner. I saved you some, so if you want it I could go heat it up. It's lasagna, your favorite."

"Thanks, Mom. That sounds really good."

So, we headed to the kitchen. Mom quickly heated up my lasagna and I started eating. Mom sat with me while I ate, watching me, but not making me say anything. I'm sure she noticed that I had been crying, but that's why I'm glad it was Mom with me and not Dad. I love my dad, but on these types of things, he doesn't really know when it's good to talk about it and when it's best to just let it be. After I finished, I rinsed my plate, stuck it in the dishwasher, and went back upstairs. I wasn't really in the mood to be around people.

That's how it was for the next few weeks as well. I spent most of my time in my room by myself, coming out only for meals and when I needed something to drink. I was trying to get myself over Chase, but it wasn't really working. Everything seemed to remind me of him- certain outfits, cds, books, topics, etc. I tried to avoid these things as much as possible, but I ended up avoiding my family as a result of it. Finally, a week into July, Mom couldn't take it anymore.

"Anna, I know you're hurting and it pains the rest of us to see you like this, so we've decided that it would be best if you spent the rest of the summer with Bella down in Forks."

"But, Mom, Forks is so boring. I love seeing Bella, but she's going to be spending most of her time planning her wedding. She's not going to have any time to spend with me."

"I talked it over with her on the phone and she said that she'd love it if you helped. You're going. That's final. I'll help you pack."

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter wasn't as good as the first one. I couldn't just skip to when she's in Forks cuz you wouldn't have had the full explanation and I would have had to have a flashback in a flashback since this whole story is kind of set up as a flashback. Hmm...I'm rambling. Thanks for reading! Now hurry up and review already!!** **You know you want to. ;) It takes what like 5 to 45 sec. tops unless of course you write a novel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while. I had extreme writers block and then my family went on a two week vacation, so basically I've been writing this chapter since June 24th.**

**Just to point out, at this point Anna knows nothing about the Cullens-she does ****not**** know that they are vampires.**

**As always please R&R. It is much appreciated and gives me motivation to keep going.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Knock, Knock**

**You: Who's there?**

**Me: The owner.**

**You: The owner of what?**

**Me: Umm...Twilight?**

**-Fangirls come running up to attack me.-**

**Fangirls: Hey! You're not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Me: I know. I know. It was supposed to be a joke. So here's my real answer: NOT TWILIGHT!! ...but I do own Anna Marie, Amelia, their parents, and Chase and the random family members such as "Grandma, Grandpa, Gran, and Gramps" listed last chapter that ****aren't**** Bella, Charlie, Renee, or Phil that might come back later in my story around the time of Bella and Edward's wedding.**

**So, here goes chapter 3**

* * *

"Guess who??" I yelled, after jumping on my cousin's back with my hands over her eyes. I had just arrived from the Forks airport from my flight from home. Uncle Charlie picked me up from the airport and was now grabbing my suitcase from the trunk. I think I was supposed to be helping, but I just had to see Bella first.

"Umm...Anna?" Bella questioned suddenly blushing.

The sides of my lips kept turning up into a smile and I started blushing. "Yep! It's me!" Then I uncovered her eyes and jumped down off her back She turned around and gave me a huge hug. "I should probably go help Charlie with my stuff."

I ran out the door to find Charlie attempting to carry all of my stuff in one load. It wasn't really working.

"Here. Let me take some of that." I took my pillow and suitcase, leaving him with my dress bag for the wedding and my carry-on from the airplane holding my laptop, my ipod, and some books. We walked inside and he took me upstairs to Bella's room.

Generally there's only one bed in there, but I guess since I would be staying for a while, they didn't want me to have to sleep on the couch and had brought in an extra mattress. Charlie went back downstairs after dropping off my stuff to let me settle in by myself. I got my stuff settled in, then turned on my laptop to check my email. I had a couple messages from my friends and one from my parents and Amelia. I answered that one first, telling them that I arrived safely and had settled in. Then I moved on to my friends messages, telling them where I was, how I was doing, and all that. Once I was done, I headed back downstairs to see what everyone else was up to.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard voices coming from the living room. I recognized Charlie and Bella, but there were two voices I didn't- one male and one female. I didn't hear any cars drive up or the door open, so I thought it was just the tv, but as I got closer, I realized I was wrong. As soon as I stepped into the living room, a short girl with short, spiky black hair jumped up from her seat and bounced towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"You must be Anna. I'm Alice. I just know that we're going to be friends." She said with so much energy that I started to blush.

"Umm...yeah. Did you send me a birthday present?"

"Yes I did. You liked it didn't you. I just _love_ shopping and when Bella mentioned having to go get you something I decided to go along and pick something out for you myself."

"Thanks." Then she went back to sit down in her chair and I grabbed a seat on the couch.

'_Yes! Now I have someone to go shopping with while I'm down here! I know Bella doesn't like to and I really didn't want to go with Charlie- that would be awkward. I don't know my way around here that well, so I would need someone to go with. I don't want to get lost and I can't exactly drive by myself since I don't have my licence.' _I thought excitedly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the guy sitting next to Bella smirk. He was tall with bronze, perfectly messy hair. I figured he must be Edward since he reached and exceeded the description that Bella had sent us with the invitation.

"I'm Edward, Bella's fiancee." Wow. The sound of his voice was so smooth and beautiful.

"Hi." That was about all I could bring myself to say.

"We were just about to bring Bella over to our house to do more wedding plans. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like." Alice offered.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do."

We all walked out the front door to go to their car and sitting in front of the house was a shiny, silver volvo.

_Dang. Is that their car?_

Edward smiled as if responding to my thoughts saying "That's my car. Alice wanted to drive her yellow porche, but I insisted on driving."

We all got in, Edward and Bella up front and Alice and I in the back. Then we took off. Trees and houses flew by the window. I was scared to look at the speedometer knowing that if I did I would freak out. Edward seemed to be a very good driver and had the car under control, so there was no need for me to scare myself. Within minutes, we were turning onto a long, unmarked driveway. It must have taken him a while to find that turn-off when they first moved here.

Suddenly, I was distracted from my thoughts. The most beautiful, white mansion was now in front of us. I was in such awe that I didn't even notice the car stopping...or everyone else getting out until I heard the prettiest bell-like laugh.

"Come on, Anna, want to see the rest of the house? Or are you content with staring at the outside?" asked Alice still laughing a bit and opening my door.

I nodded eagerly and quickly unfastened my seatbelt and jumped out of the car. We walked to the front door. Edward opened it and held it open for the rest of us.

"We're home and brought a visitor. Come down and meet her." called Alice as soon as she walked in the door.

All at once, five of the most beautiful people I've ever seen walked into the room. A blonde female with a body that would make any model jealous and an extremely muscular guy that I wouldn't want to be caught on his bad side came from upstairs. A blonde man and a brunette woman who looked very loving came from the living room. A tall, blonde man who only had eyes for Alice came in with them. He came and stood by Alice while everyone else stood facing us. In general, I'm not usually that shy, but right now I was even worse than Bella.

"This is my cousin Anna." said Bella noticing that if she didn't say anything, I wouldn't, so no one would be introduced. "She's staying with me for the summer."

"I see you've already met Edward and Alice. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme. We're their parents." said the blonde man referring to the brunette beside him.

"It's so nice to meet you." said Esme smiling.

"You too." I tried to keep my sentence short, not wanting to end up stuttering from nervousness.

I suddenly felt unnaturally calm as the blonde man next to Alice introduced himself as Jasper. Thankfully, I was very relaxed when the big, muscular guy introduced himself. Instead of just staying where he was as Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper did, he walked towards me.

"I'm Emmet."

"Nice to meet YOU!" The last word ended up as a scream because Emmet had pulled me in for a hug, lifted me up, and started twirling around.

"Emmet! Put her down!" warned a voice that I hadn't heard yet, so I assumed it was the attractive blonde-I couldn't see because at the moment I was still twirling around. After a moment, Emmet complied and I took a while to regain my balance.

"I'm Rosalie and excuse Emmet, he tends to be very outgoing." I was right. The voice did belong to the should-be-model.

"Nice to meet you. It's ok. I was more surprised than actually scared."

* * *

**A/N Hmm...hope it was worth the wait...well you know the drill: R&R. I haven't had very many reviews, but I was ok with that.**

**BTW any suggestions of what they should do until Jacob shows up? I was thinking a shopping trip with Alice, obviously, but after that I'm out of ideas. I didn't want to have Jacob show up only days after Anna did-that would seem to odd and too unnatural, but of course I didn't want to spend too long on before he shows up either. So, reviews would be **_**VERY**_** helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hmm...I actually don't need those suggestions I asked for last chapter-an idea came to me last night when I was trying to go to sleep. You're going to love it...or at least I hope so cuz I love it.**

**Disclaimer: must...be...funny...umm...I got nothin. I do **_**NOT**_ **own Twilight :'(. I do, however, own any characters not mentioned in that wonderful series by** **Stephanie Meyer. I'm too lazy to write them out.**

**Just a reminder, all thoughts are in **_**italics**_**.**

**Now, R&R, people, R&R.**

"Alice, can I get these? Please?" I begged using my adorable puppy dog pout holding up a cute pair of pink high heels.

After the awkward 'meet the Cullens' yesterday, Alice decided to take me shopping. She left Bella and Edward doing wedding stuff. I think today was the day they were going to taste food to decide the menu for the reception. Alice wasn't needed for this one, so I was happy. I didn't even have to pay for anything-Alice insisted on paying so, I was giving her a run for her money and picking out everything that appealed to me.

"Ok, fine. But after this store I think we should get you back to Bella's house. As much as I'd like to continue, I don't think you can carry any more bags and I don't want to have our purchases mixed up."

"Aww man. But we've only been shopping for umm...4 hours."I was carrying about 4 bags in each hand and some of the bags were kind of heavy, but I didn't want to go back to boredom. At the moment I was also carrying 4 pairs of shoes, but that's beside the point.

"I know." She frowned. "Is there anything else in this store that you want?"

"No, I don't guess so."

So, we walked to wait in line to check out. All of a sudden, Alice got a faraway look in her eyes and stopped responding. I called her name several times and shook her. I was starting to get worried and we were up next to check out. By the time it was our turn, Alice still wasn't responding, so I put all of our shoes on the counter for her and got her credit card from her purse and handed it to the cashier. I think he was a bit startled by the amount that we had gotten and probably by the fact that I was paying with someone else's card, so I just smiled at him. He put our shoes in separate bags and handed them back to me.

"Thank you." I called, half dragging Alice out of the store.

_Umm...when is she going to get back to me. This is really freaking me out._

Suddenly, she started moving on her own. _Thank goodness._ She smiled sheepishly at me and continued to lead us to the car.

—**Alpov (Alice) of what happened— **

_Finally, I have a new shopping partner. Bella was fun to shop for, but she didn't enjoy herself enough. Now, Anna on the other hand, that girl is just as fun to shop for, but she shares my love for shopping._

At the moment, Anna was going around the store, picking up every pair of shoes that she liked and then begging me to get them for her. It was very cute. I could hardly say no to her puppy dog pout, but on some of the pairs that I knew wouldn't look good on her or wouldn't be comfortable, I just had to. Her arms were starting to look like they were getting tired from holding all of her bags, but nothing else was. So I had to figure out a way to get her home-to Bella's house that is so she could put all of her stuff away.

"Ok, fine." I answered to her latest find. " But after this store I think we should get you back to Bella's house. As much as I'd like to continue, I don't think you can carry any more bags and I don't want to have our purchases mixed up." I really could never mix up our things. I mean, seriously, I'm a vampire and I'm good at that sort of thing.

"Aww man. But we've only been shopping for umm...4 hours."

"I know." I frowned. "Is there anything else in this store that you want?"

"No, I don't guess so."

We walked over to the check-out line. We were getting close to the front when I got a vision. (**A/N did you figure that's what it was?**)

_Anna was laying on the living room couch at Bella's house reading. There didn't seem to be anyone else around. There was a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it." Anna shouted to no one that I could see._

_She opened the door._

The vision abruptly disappeared. That could only mean that a werewolf was coming to Bella's house. _Hmm...hopefully nothing bad will come of this._ I tried to find Anna in the future, after this. _Good. I can still see her at the wedding._

When I came out of the vision, I noticed that I was moving. I opened my eyes, saw Anna dragging me to the car, so I decided to be helpful and walk on my own. She noticed, so I sheepishly gave her a smile. _Hopefully, she didn't try to check for a pulse while I was having the vision. That wouldn't be good. I really don't want to have to explain that to her._

We got to the car and then she finally decided to get around to yelling at me. At least she figured enough to not ask me in a crowd of people.

"What happened back there? You zoned out on me. I had to find your credit card by myself to give to the cashier. You're lucky he didn't think I was stealing it. That would have been _great_ (**sarcasm)**. Chief Swan's niece stealing someone's credit card in the mall, then dragging them to the car."

"I'm sorry." _think fast, think fast, think fast. Umm...zoning out would explain the eyes, but the not moving...daydreaming?_ "Yeah, I was daydreaming. I tend to not be able to move while doing that. I really didn't mean to."

— **AnPov (Anna) — **

Alice drove me back to Bella's house. When we got there, she helped me get all of my bags up to Bella's room. Once I got everything back in, she went back to her house leaving me by myself until Bella and Charlie get back. It was already 6pm, so I decided to get myself some dinner. I made myself a pb&j, then took it upstairs. I finished eating it by the time my laptop finally finished turning on and was ready for me to use it. I checked my email then put my head on my arms for a sec to rest it. I didn't plan on actually going to sleep-I was just bored.

I turned my head trying to get in a more comfortable position. _Wow. Who knew desks were this soft? Wait. I'm lying down. I'm definitely not at my desk. Though, my computer chair is a recliner, so I could have laid back and turned over. That's definitely it. _But, just to check, I felt to see what I was wearing. I was in pajamas. _When did I change? And since when did my chair have an actual headrest. My head feels higher up than the rest of me and I don't just mean on an incline._ I opened my eyes and figured out that I was on the mattress in Bella's room, but it was way too light to be night time. I looked around for the clock and it said 11:00. _What? 11:00? I usually get up at 9 and never sleep past 10. I guess I really was exhausted from shopping with Alice. I should go see what everyone else is up to._

I took a shower, got dressed in one of my new outfits, and went downstairs to get something to eat. I found a note on the counter.

Anna-

We found you asleep at the computer when

we got home around 7. Bella put you into

your pajamas and into your bed. Hope

that was ok. We left you some leftover

lasagna in the refrigerator that you can have

for lunch. We're at Edward's house if you need

anything. The phone number is programmed

into the phone.

-Edward & Bella

I went over to the fridge and found the lasagna. I put it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. When it was done, I sat at the counter eating it. I finished then went upstairs to get my ipod and a book, so I could read. I got them from my carry-on bag and headed back downstairs to read on the couch.

I put the headphones in my ears and started listening to my favorite band ever, Relient K. I turned down the volume, so it wouldn't distract me too much while I was reading, laid down on the couch, and opened up Sense and Sensibility to where I left off during the flight. I was so caught up in the reading that I barely heard the sound at the front door.

_Urg. I was just getting to a good part._

For a second, I forgot that I was the only one there, so I yelled, "I'll get it." Then I realized my mistake, but figured it was better that whoever was at the door didn't know that I was alone.

I opened the door and ...

**A/N hahaha cliffy!! I know. You're probably mad at me, but I'm sure you can figure it out. Just think really hard. I'm sure it will shock you a bit, but not too much.**

**I'd love to hear you're guesses, so you can tell me in your reviews that you all write. So, get to it, you know you want to. R&R :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I was mean last chapter and made a cliffy, but don't hate me. If I didn't end it then, it would have either ended awkwardly or it would have gone on forever and it was already 4 pages long.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I went on a two week vacation after I wrote the last chapter and after that I went to band camp for a week and this week I've been helping out with VBS at my church, so I've had absolutely no time to write. The only reason you're getting this today is because I wrote most of it before I left, but it was too short for me to post it then.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to take this time to personally thank Stephanie Meyer for being so awesome and writing Twilight and creating amazing characters such as Edward and Bella and allowing people like me and all the others reading this to play with them and put them in crazy situations.**

I opened the door and standing outside was a HUGE brown, russet wolf. I screamed, closed and locked the door, then ran to the dining room, grabbed a chair, and shoved it under the door handle.

_What do I do? __What do I do?__What do I do? __umm...call Bella?_

I picked up the phone and searched through the contacts to find Cullen. Aha! I found it. I pressed call and withing seconds it was ringing. After 2 rings, Alice picks up.

"Hi, Anna." _I guess they have caller id._

"Hi, Alice."

"What's up?"

"Umm...well you see...there's a...umm...wolf outside the front door." my voice made it almost a

question by the end not thinking she'd believe me.

"Ok. We'll be right there."

"Thanks."

Almost right after I hung up the phone, there was another knock on the door. I checked the window this time to make sure there was no wolf. Instead, there was a tall, dark skinned boy with brown hair and without a shirt on. I took the chair out from under the doorhandle, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Hi."

"Hi. Is Bella there?"

"No, but she's coming back soon. Do you want to wait inside? There was a wolf outside and I wouldn't want you to get hurt waiting out there."

"Sure. Thanks." The corners of his mouth turned up a bit like he wanted to laugh when I mentioned that there was a wolf. Either he's not that concerned for his own safety or it's an inside joke.

I led him inside to the living room so he could have a seat.

_Oh. My. Gosh. He is so cute. Why didn't Bella tell me she had such hot friends? I would have totally moved out here with her. But, can't fall for him. Can't like him. Don't want what happened last time I fell for a guy to happen. _

"What's your name?" I asked him once we were settled-me on the couch where I was reading and him in a chair.

"I'm Jacob. You?"

"Anna. I'm Bella's cousin."

— Jpov of what happened —

The pack kept telling me to home, but I was still so angry that Bella was engaged to that bloodsucker and that her was going to turn her into one of them. They told me that there was only a month left before the wedding, so I figured I should come home so I could talk to her before we became mortal enemies. I ran back to Forks and straight to her house.

When I got there, I did my best at knocking on the door. I forgot to phase back, but I think whoever's inside already heard me. Hopefully it's Bella, not Charlie-that would be bad.

"I'll get it." A female voice called from inside. It didn't sound like Bella, but that could just be because I'm outside with the door closed.

The door opened and a girl that looked like Bella, but younger and with blue eyes opened the door. She looked down at me, then screamed, shut the door, locked it, then got something and put it in front of the door.

She was gorgeous. I think I imprinted on her, but I scared her.

_Not good. I should probably go phase back now before I scare anyone else or someone gets a gun._

I ran into the forest next to the house, phased back, then pulled my jeans back on. I walked back to the house and heard her talking on the phone.

"Umm...well you see...there's a...umm...wolf outside the front door." I heard her say into the phone.

There was a pause, then "Thanks." And she hung up.

I waited a second then knocked on the door again. I saw her peek through the front window. I guess she was checking to see if the wolf was still there. Satisfied, she moved whatever was in front of the door, unlocked and opened it.

"Hi."

"Hi. Is Bella there?" Even though I'd love to spend time with the girl I imprinted on, I had to act normal and ask for either Bella or Charlie, so of course I picked the one that I actually needed to see.

"No, but she's coming back soon. Do you want to wait inside? There was a wolf outside and I wouldn't want you to get hurt waiting out there." I smirked to myself. Hopefully, she didn't see it. Little does she know, but the wolf that she was scared of is right in front of her.

"Sure. Thanks."

She led me inside to the living room. I took a seat in a chair while she sat on the couch.

"What's you're name?" she asked.

"I'm Jacob. You?"

"Anna. I'm Bella's cousin." Ah. Figures I would imprint on someone related to Bella.

"I figured you must be related somehow. You and Bella look so much alike. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

––Apov(Anna)––

"Are you here to help plan the wedding? Or are you just here to visit?"

"A little of both actually. I was having a personal problem at home, so my mom suggested coming down here to visit Bella and maybe help out a little with the wedding. Why else would I come to Forks? No offence, but Forks isn't really that exciting."

_I can't believe I just admitted to my real reason for being here. I mean seriously. I don't even know him and yet I feel somewhat comfortable sharing that. Wierd. I was really trying to keep my mind off of it and now I've somewhat opened up the door to a million questions...I hope I didn't hurt his feelings by totally dissing where he lives._

"None taken. I completely understand. Not many people can stand all of the rain we get. I don't want to pry, but if you ever want to talk about your problem, you can always come talk to me about it. I helped Bella through a rough patch she was going through. But if you don't want to share, we could at least hang out and give you something to do while you're here since Bella will be pretty busy."

_Aww...he's cute and sweet. This is not helping the whole don't fall for him thing. But he must like me back unless he's just trying to be nice since I'm related to Bella. Well, I might as well take the opportunity to get to know him and hang out. _

"Sure. I'm not completely ready to share that yet, since I don't know you that well...or like at all, but thanks for the offer. I might take it up later, though. I'd love to hang out. I've met Alice already and she seems like she'll have the planning under control and not need me there helping all the time."

"Want to go to a movie or something tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Just then I heard a key in the door and in came Alice, Bella, and Edward. They all breathed out a sigh or relief at the same time when they saw me alive and well in the living room.

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Bella."

"What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually. I came by to tell you that I was back. Anna told me that she saw a wolf, so she invited me inside to wait until you came back."

**A/N: yay! Jacob's finally in the story. This probably wasn't as good as the other chapters, but I had kept you waiting for like forever, so I wanted to go ahead and update. Reviews are very welcome and they keep me going. If you guys have anything you want Jacob and Anna to do on one of their dates or how Jacob should tell her about the whole werewolf thing, feel free to tell me and I will take your ideas into consideration while I write the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in like a million years. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. You see, I participate in marching band at my school during the summer/fall and then indoor drumline during the end of fall/winter/early spring, and they basically take over my life, so if I don't update much-that's why.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! They really helped me actually take the time to sit down and finish this chapter.**

**I'm sure most of you have forgotten what happened last time, so here's the recap:**

**-Jacob's back and comes to see Bella, but in wolf form and scares Anna and in the process imprints on her**

**-Jacob phases back and Anna invites him inside**

**-they talk**

**-Alice, Bella, and Edward show up**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, do I look like I'm creative enough to be the great Stephenie Meyer and come up with the Twilight Series? Didn't think so. **

I woke up feeling great this morning. I even sang in the shower. Now don't get me wrong, I am a good singer, I just choose not to sing in the shower-it echos too much and I feel really loud and obnoxious when I do it. But this morning I didn't care. I was happy, so the whole world should know it.

I stepped out of the shower singing "Best Thing" by Relient K. I put on my robe, stepped out of the bathroom, and skipped down the hallway to Bella/my room to pick out a cute outfit.

"Someone's in a good mood today." smirked Bella when I came in.

"Shut up. I have a right to be. I've got a date with Jacob." I blushed attempting to focus more on a cute shirt to go with the shorts that I picked out.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to head up to Port Angeles to see a movie and grab some lunch, but if there's nothing good showing, we're going to go mini-golfing."

"Sounds like fun."

"I should be asking Alice but since she's not here, what do you think?" I turned around slowly letting her see the outfit that I picked out. I was wearing a pink tank top with white stars on it, jeans rolled into capris, and flip-flops.

"You look nice, I guess."

"Thanks!" I grabbed my purse from the floor and headed downstairs to wait for Jacob to pick me up. "Have fun planning your wedding! I'll call you when we get back so I can help."

As soon as I got downstairs, there was a knock on the front door.

Wow. He likes to be on-time.

"I've got it!" I yelled as I opened the door.

There stood Jacob in a white tee shirt, jean shorts, and flip-flops.

"Hey! You ready?" he asked.

"Yep." I smiled. "Bye Bella!" I yelled before stepping outside and shutting the door.

Jake led me to his Volkswagen (**is this right?**) Rabbit, we got in a started to drive away.

"I know I haven't been here long, but isn't Port Angeles the other direction?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, it is, but I checked online and nothing good is showing in the theaters. So, I thought we'd go mini-golfing." He answered smiling.

For the rest of the drive there, he let me take in the scenery, so we lapsed into comfortable silence. This area is a lot more woodsy than where I live in the Washington, D.C. area. It's not as big of a contrast to Forks as Phoenix where Aunt Renee lives, but still, I'm not used to being constantly surrounded by woods.

"I must warn you, Jake, I'm not very good at mini-golf, so you're going to have to bear with me." I commented once we arrived.

"It's ok. I can help you out if you seem to be having too much difficulty." He said sounding so sarcastically serious that you could tell he was teasing.

"Aww thanks! Maybe you should actually pay for the game so we can get started." I decided to actually take him seriously, but tease him back.

"Ok, fine. But you're coming with me." Jake proceeded to grab my hand and pull me over to the counter. My feet were practically running at the pace he chose to walk at.

"How may I help you today?" asked the girl running the counter.

"The two of us are going to each play a game."

"Ok. That would be $12.00." (**I have absolutely no idea how much a game costs**)

Jake handed over the money and we picked out our balls and clubs.

The first hole looked fairly simple. It was a straight shot to the hole from the start, yet somehow I managed to miss it. Jake, of course, got his ball in the hole in one shot. After I hit the ball about 3 more times completely missing the hole, Jake offered to help. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me so that his hands were on top of mine on the club. I thought he felt extremely warm, but I just passed it off as it being so hot outside. Besides, it felt nice to have his arms around me. He positioned the club so that the line in the middle pointed at the hole and was next to the ball, swung straight back just a bit, and hit the ball straight into the hole.

"How'd you do that? That's exactly what I was doing before." I turned around to face him with a pout on my face.

" I just have the magic touch I guess."

We moved onto the next hole and I still wasn't doing very well without Jacob's help. So, I asked for help again. Yet again, his skin felt abnormally hot.

"Hey, Jake, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fit as a fiddle, actually. Why?"

"Your skin's really hot. Do you have a fever or did you manage to get sunburned already?"

"Neither. I was planning on telling you this later, but..." He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm a werewolf." He quickly leaned back and watched my face for my reaction.

"Oh, sure. I'm a fairy." I put a huge cheesy smile on my face hoping he'd catch the sarcasm.

"Really? Cool. I knew they existed. Now Paul owes me $10." He looked very triumphant.

_Wait? He thought I was serious._ _You've got to be kidding me._

"Umm...Jake, sorry to disappoint, but I was kidding....weren't you?"

Jake nervously chuckled a bit. "No. You know that wolf you saw yesterday before I showed up?"

_Random much?_ "Yeah, what about it? Did it get you when you were leaving? I knew it wasn't safe."

"No, Anna, it didn't _get_ me. It _was_ me."

_Now I'm so confused._

"Wait. Don't werewolves only change at the full moon?"

"Myth! We can change anytime we want to. We just have to make sure we aren't near anyone when we phase and keep our anger in check. Anger is one of the things that can make us phase. Maybe we should talk about the rest of this later- when we're in a more private setting."

"Oh. Yeah, of course I totally understand. You don't want anyone else to overhear our conversation."

I picked up my ball and set it on the starting mat, picked up my club, and aimed for the hole. I swung the club back and was about to hit the ball, when Jake stopped me.

"Hey! I was about to hit that."

"I know, but you were swinging it too far back and would have overshot the hole. You're aim was good, though. Now just try again swinging back a bit less."

I lined up my club and the ball with the hole, swung back a bit less, and hit the ball. I watched in wonder as the ball smoothly rolled across the green, over the small hills, and into the hole with a satisfying plunk. I beamed proudly and ran over to Jake to give him a big hug.

"Congrats, Anna! Your first hole in one all by yourself!"

The rest of the holes went very similarly, with me actually getting some holes in one, except on the par 2s and 3s. I was a put-put expert by the end of the game, but was by no means as good as Jake. He was a pro and got holes in one on every hole. He's such a show off. I'm sure he was just doing it to impress me, but it didn't make me feel any better about my lousy put-put skills.

After we returned the clubs and balls, we got back into the Rabbit to go to lunch. He took me to this very cute little café down the street that served sandwiches, soups, and pizzas. I got a personal size barbeque pizza, while Jake got two huge subs with everything on them. At first I thought he was going to save one for later, but he hungrily ate both of them.

"Do you not get fed enough at home?" I teased as he was licking his fingers after finishing the second sandwich.

"Yes, but a large appetite is another perk that comes with being a you-know-what." He explained implying the word werewolf, since the café was much smaller, so others could more easily listen in on our conversation.

I quickly finished up my pizza and was ready to go. Jake grabbed all of our trash, put it on the tray, and throwing it out.

We made easy conversation on the way home - laughing about my inability to golf and going through the highlights of our date. Far too soon, we were driving up Bella's street. The car came to a stop in front of the house. We both just sat in the car, neither one of us wanting to be the one to say goodbye first. As I was turning to take off my seatbelt, Jake's hands beat me there. While we were turned to face each other, Jake slowly leaned towards me and kept eye contact. My pulse accelerated as his face was now just inches away. He closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine. My arms instinctively reached up behind his head to deepen the kiss. All too soon, we both ran out of air and had to break away panting. I had a huge smile on my face as a I breathlessly said goodbye, opened the door, and walked into the house hoping no one was right inside to tease me.

**A/N Again, sorry about the delay for this chapter. I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. I can't promise to update as often as I'd like to because honestly I have a busy life and don't have much time to sit around and write.**

**Please, tell me your thoughts and press the fun review button that we all love so much. :D**


End file.
